


Winter Marches On

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Breathplay, Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're caught in this slow, spiral dance, accelerating under the pervasive force of gravity and their own momentum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Marches On

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymously written for the Livejournal community anon_lovefest
> 
> Prompt of: Bert/subby!Gerard breathplay. Or anything that involves top!Bert with his hands around Gerard's throat.
> 
> Surprising story, since Bert/Gerard is not my thing...*g* Totally unbeta'd. All blame should be laid at Lucifuge5's feet. Title swiped from Duran Duran.

It's near the end. Bert knows it, Gerard knows it; they're caught in this slow, spiral dance, accelerating under the pervasive force of gravity and their own momentum.

It's a train wreck.

Bert is more demanding, keeps Gerard on his knees with his mouth open, arms cuffed behind his back. They give up on being careful and Gerard hides the bruises with long sleeves. Bert wants more, Gerard gives it to him.

Bert doesn't let Gerard out of his sight, keeps him close. His bandmates worry, but Gerard reassures them with a soft smile. They don't see the welts.

Bert tells Jeph to fuck off and slams the door. Gerard waits patiently and Bert fucks his mouth, shoving his cock in until Gerard chokes on it.

It's near the end and they both sense it, inevitable and as bleak as winter.

It's gloriously self-destructive.

Bert fucks Gerard and wraps both of his hands around Gerard's pale neck, thumbs meeting over Gerard's Adam's Apple. He presses down, delicately, and Gerard's breath grows constricted, rough and noisy. Gerard swallows hard and Bert feels the movement tremble under his fingers.

Bert fucks Gerard harder, pushing down with body and hands. Gerard looks up, eyes smudged darkly with makeup, looking young and filthy and _his_.

Bert thinks about putting his forearm across Gerard's throat and leaning, slowly, so slowly, watching Gerard's eyelids flutter under the weight of what Bert wants. He's tempted by the thought of silencing the throb of Gerard's pulse, so visible under the thin skin of his neck.

It ends.

Years later, Gerard touches his throat and still feels fingers pressing down and stealing his breath away.

-fin-


End file.
